Summer with Malfoy
by punkdndisorderly
Summary: When Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco go to muggle camp for the Summer..things get interesting! formerly Summer at Malfoy Manor COMPLETE...sequel in the making
1. Draco?

"Hermione Jane Granger, come down here this instant!!" Hermione heard her Mom yell.

"Coming!" She shouted back, and carefully marked her page in _Hogwarts, a History_ of which she was reading for the umpteenth time. "You called me?" Hermione asked her Mom, when she arrived downstairs.

"Yes! Hermione, someone named Draco Malfoy's head popped into the fire!! Care to explain?!" Hermione's Mom screamed, growing redder by the second.

"Draco's here?" Hermione gasped, turning around to dash back upstairs to make herself more presentable.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Hermione's Mom, Jane, asked her.

"Muuum, it's Draco!" Hermione answered, in what was barely a whisper.

"Oh, is this that boy you've been on about for god knows how long?" Jane asked her daughter.

"Mum! Yes, but shh, he might hear you!" Hermione told her mother. "Now if you don't mind, talk to him, while I get changed! Please!" She added.

"Yes, yes all right." Her mom told her, walking towards the fireplace to keep Draco company.

(A/N: When Hermione thinks it will be in _Italics_, just so you know)

_I hope he didn't hear anything! God, I would die if he found out! Now what should I wear?_ Hermione finally picked out a baby blue t-shirt that matched the color of her eyes, with a short denim skirt. She quickly pulled her hair back so that the top half was in a bun, letting the rest of her soft curls cascade down her shoulders. _Much better._

"Hey Draco!" Hermione said, upon entering the living room.

"Mione! It's great to see you! I was wondering, well would you, Ron and Harry, care to spend the rest of the Summer term at Malfoy Manor? You know, now that my Dad's in Azkaban, my Mom's lonely, and would love company!"

"Sure, just let me ask my Mom." Hermione told him. _Oh God! I might spend the rest of my summer with Draco!! Yay! _"Hey, Mum?"

"Mhmm?" Jane answered, reading the newspaper.

"Can I spend rest of the Summer at Draco's? Harry and Ron will be there as well!" _Unfortunately._ Hermione asked her Mom, hopeful.

"I guess, just don't do anything you might regret!" Jane answered, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Oh, thanks Mum," Hermione said, throwing her arms around her Mom's neck. "I got to tell Draco!" She said, and then went back to the living room. "Yea, I can go! When do you want me there?"

"Hmm, tomorrow at noon sound okay to you?" Draco asked her.

"Yes! It's perfect!" She answered. _If only I could go tonight. _Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about... umm, you know, the day we became friends." Hermione answered. _Whew, that was close! _

"Yea, strange isn't it? You three hated me, and well now look at us, its like Marauders, second generation!" He answered.

"Yea, I know. I can't believe you stuck up for me to Pansy like that!" Hermione said, remembering the day, that happened only a few months before.

"Well, she was a prat, and she didn't even know you! Well neither did I at that point, but well you know, after my Dad got locked up, I was free to be myself again! I didn't have to pretend, or worry about what he was going to do with me, if I didn't follow in his footsteps." Draco responded with.

"I know, you lived a hard childhood Draco, and no one can give that back." Hermione answered.

"Well at least now I have friends, true friends, not those bimbos Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said, talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yea. So, are you going to talk to Dumbledore about switching to Gryffindor?" Hermione asked him. _I sure hope he does, because then we'll be able to spend a lot more time with each other._

"Yup, owled him this morning!" Draco asked, obviously pleased with himself. "Well, I still need to talk to Harry and Ron, so I best be off, see you tomorrow!"

"Draco wait! I wouldn't recommend flooing to Harry's, his Aunt and Uncle don't exactly approve of magic. I'll call him if you'd like." Hermione told him.

"Would you? Thanks Mione, you're the best!" And with that, Draco's head disappeared.

_Now I have to call Harry, hopefully _he'll _answer the phone and not those excuses for Muggles. _Hermione sighed, and walked happily over to the phone.

A/N: ok, this is where I'm going to end this chapter! Let me know if you like it or not!


	2. talking with Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter! Everything belongs to JKR. Sorry if you used the Harry is a mind reader thing before me, I know, its not very original, but nothing is really original these days, now is it?

"Hello?" Hermione heard Harry's voice through the _fellytone _as Ron calls it.

"Harry? Thank god! I didn't want to deal with your Aunt and Uncle!!" Hermione responded with.

"Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yea, anyway Draco just floo-ed over here, and I didn't think the muggles would like that very much, so I told him I'd call you instead." Hermione said, rather quickly.

"I appreciate that. God, I'd never hear the end of _that_. So why did he floo you?" Harry asked.

"He's inviting me, you, and Ron to Malfoy Manor for the rest of Summer term!" Hermione said to Harry.

"That's great!! When should we go?" Harry exclaimed.

"Tomorrow, around noon." Hermione said. _I really wish I could go now!_

"You know Mione, I think Draco might have a thing for you." Harry said slyly.

_Is he serious? Oh God! I hope he's right!! Stay calm...deep breaths. _"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked, calmly as possible under the circumstances.

"Oh you know, the way he looks at you, and talks about you, nonstop. Other little things like that. Why? You don't like him do you?" He asked.

_He doesn't know... does he? How could he know?_

"Oh, I knowMione, I know _everything_" Harry said.

"Harry!!" Hermione gasped. "How on earth??"

"I'm a mind reader Mione. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out already!!" Harry said.

(A/N: I know, it's been used before, but I like the idea, and it fits into the plot later in the story.)

"Oh, so does he ... you know... like me?" Hermione barely whispered, obviously not really shocked, or caring that Harry could read minds.

"Umm, just remembered something. I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said vaguely, and with that he hung up.

_Geez Harry, if you didn't want to answer my question, you could've just said so. _Mione thought, while hanging up the phone.

(A/N: Harry's thoughts will be in **_bold italics_**.)

_**You know Mione, I can still hear you.**_

_Oh man, this stinks, wait, how can I hear you?_

_**Oh, I can communicate with whomever I please.**_

_Really? That's cool. Did you know that Mind Readers..._

_**Hermione, I really don't care! **_

_Sorry Harry. How come you had to go so quickly?_

_**Oh that... umm what should I tell her?? **_

_Harry!! I heard that!! Why did you lie to me?_

_**Well, I couldn't answer your question, not yet anyway.**_

_Why not? You can read his mind you know!!_

_**I know, its just that, its not really my business. **_

_Typical Harry, always being the true and noble friend._

_**Yup, that's me!**_

_Can you PLEASE stop reading my mind for a while, and let me think?! _

_**Ok, I guess, I'll just go annoy Draco.**_

_Just don't tell him! And no eavesdropping!!_

**_You make life so boring Mione! _** And with that he was out of her brain and into Draco's.

_You don't think he could really like me do you? Who'd like me? The bookworm, frizzy haired, teacher's pet, Hermione Jane Granger. _

_**I know someone.**_

_HARRY!! You said you'd leave me alone!!!_

_**Actually Mione, I thought I'd leave you alone, if I said it, you obviously wouldn't have heard me. **_

_This stinks!! Do you always read my mind like this Harry?_

_**Pretty much, yea. I'm really amazed that you didn't figure it out. I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch in our year.**_

_Shut up Harry._

**_But I didn't say anything._**

_God Harry, I'm serious! I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown!!_

_**Fine, fine, I'm leaving, I promise, I won't come back. Just please, don't cry, I can't stand making girls cry.**_

_Ok, I won't, now please LEAVE!_

_**Not so loud Mione, I can hear you perfectly fine.**_

_Sorry, please go._

**_Ok, bye! _**This time Hermione heard a 'Pop!' and knew he was really gone.

"Oh God, I wonder how much of my secret life he knows..." Hermione said out loud to herself, preparing herself for bed. Once she was in bed, she thought about nothing except Draco, and fell into a wonderful sleep full of dreams.

A/N: That's where I'm going to stop this chapter. I really hope people are enjoying this! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. However starting next week, I will be starting swimming and then another week until school! Ugh, so you won't be getting as many posts, but I promise I'll write every moment I can!! Please let me know what you think about it! Oh, yea, and if anyone wants to proof read my story before I post it, (I think its called Beta or something, I'm still new to this site!) please email me at . Oh yea, one last question, what on earth does _AU_ mean? If anyone can answer me, that would be wonderful!!

Oh and to Applescm, thank you so much for reviewing!! I hope I updated soon enough for you!! :-) :-p


	3. Arriving at Malfoy Manor

A/N: Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews!!! Replies are at the end of the chapter. I hope you like this chapter!

_**Hermione... Hermione, Wake up!**_

_What, what... I'm awake._

_**Took you long enough! So, how was your dream?**_

_Wonderful, me and Draco... wait! Can you see my dreams too? _

_**If I want to, yes. **_

_URG! Harry, how much of my life do you know about?_

_**Oh, plenty. I remember once, your Mom was talking to you about when you where in primary school, and you chased Derek around trying to get him to kiss you. And..**_

_Stop! Just stop! God Harry, is there like some charm or whatever to use to block you out??_

**_Nope. Well I got to go pack. Bye! _**And with another 'Pop!' he was gone.

_Finally. God this is going to be difficult, I can't be with Draco without Harry knowing everything that I do. _"Ahh!" Hermione screamed out loud.

"Hermione, dear what's wrong?" Jane asked her daughter.

"Oh, its just that Harry can _read minds_!! That's not good, well not for me at least, he knows like everything that will or has embarrassed me, since he's known me!" Hermione said, growing redder.

(A/N: Sorry if that sentence {} doesn't make sense, but I couldn't figure out another way to write it.)

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine." Jane assured her daughter.

"No Mum, its not fine!! Harry knew all along that I've liked Draco, and then he's not telling me something!" Hermione screamed.

"Shh, honey its ok." Jane said, pulling Hermione into a hug in an attempt to calm her down. "Are you all packed?"

"No, I just woke up, well Harry woke me up, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because its 11:30, don't you need to be there in a half hour?" Jane said.

"Yes! Oh God, I need to pack!! I wish I could use magic, but I cant until next year! Mum, if you don't mind." Hermione said, shooing her mother out of her room.

_I'm going to see Draco in half an hour! _Hermione thought, while finding her trunk under her bed. She packed all of her school clothes, books, and supplies, and then a couple of muggle outfits in case they go anywhere, and a muggle dress. _That should be enough._ Hermione looked at her watch and realized that it was 11:54. _Oh, no! I really want to be the first one there, I better hurry! _And with that, Hermione ran down the stairs, as fast as she could while dragging her trunk. Then said a rushed good-bye to her parents. Finally grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder, she threw it into the lit fire, climbed in, and said "Malfoy Manor." Finally, after a lot of whirling, and swirling, she reached the Malfoy fireplace. When she climbed out, she saw ...

"Draco!" Hermione called to the pale blonde boy.

"Oh, Mione, its so good to see you!!" Draco said, pulling Hermione into a tight embrace.

"We saw each other less than a week ago!" Hermione told him. _But that's much to long! _Finally pulling away, rather reluctantly, Hermione said, "Where should I put all my things? We should get them out of the way for when Harry and Ron arrive."

"Good idea." Draco agreed. Leading the way through an enormous parlor, with beautiful paintings covering the wall. The carpet was a deep green color, and accented the olive green of the couches and armchairs really well.

"Oh my! This is _gorgeous!" _Hermione told Draco.

"Father," Draco spit out, like it was a swearword, "could only have the best. God, I'm glad _he's _gone!"

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she continued to look around the hallway in which they were traveling. "This is like the size of Hogwarts!" she told him.

"I guess so, but you get used to it." Draco said. "Here's your room." Draco opened a door.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Draco! This is _wonderful_! Wow!" Hermione was speechless. The carpet was white, the walls a pale pink. The four-poster bed had a pastel yellow, accented with pink roses. There was a fireplace opposite the foot of the bed. There was also a couch and armchairs, along with a bookshelf, perfect for Hermione. "Thank you so much Draco!" Hermione said, pulling Draco into another hug.

"Only the best for you, Mione." Draco said quietly.

_Did he just say that?! This is definitely going to be the best summer ever!_

_**Are you at Malfoy Manor yet?**_

_Yea, why?_

_**Because me and Ron are here, and we have no clue where to go.**_

_Okay, we'll be right there. _"Draco, why don't we go wait for Harry and Ron downstairs?" Hermione asked him.

"Good idea." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading the way to the entrance room.

_His hand's so soft! Do you think he likes me?_

_**Who me? Because I know I...**_

_Harry!! You weren't supposed to hear that! _

_**Sorry Mione. But I guess you didn't want to hear what I was going to say.**_

_What?_

_**Nope, not telling. You cut me off. Hurry up, my trunk is heavy.**_

_So why don't you put it down?_

_**Oh, never thought of that.**_

_You have no common sense Harry! Now please tell me!_

_**Nope!**_

A/N: Okay, this is where I'm going to leave off. I tried to put as much Draco/Hermione as I can. There is going to be conflict in the next chapter! I'll probably put up the next chapter tomorrow, if not later on today. I still need to work a few things out. But I'm writing everything down. Okay, here are some review responses:

**Applescm: **Thanks again for reviewing!! I like it too when Harry reads people's minds. Right now, only Hermione knows about him, so that's why he's only talking to her.

**Marauder's Dark Angel: **Thanks for reviewing!! About if Harry and Ron likes Mione as well, you'll find out, that's all I'm going to say about that.

**hermoine112: **Thank you for reviewing!! I hope this was soon enough for you!!

**thecomic: **Thanks for reviewing!! Also thanks for telling me what AU means, it was really bothering me!

Thanks again for the reviews! They mean a LOT to me!!


	4. The double announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I dont own the characters or anything to do with Harry Potter, they all belong to JK Rowling!   
  
A/N: Thank you, judichild for being my beta reader!! Thanks for the reviews!! You don't know how much they mean to me!! Ok, here's the next chapter!

_You have no common sense Harry! Now please tell me! _

_**Nope! **_

_Boys! _

_**Hey! **_

_We're here. _

"Harry, Ron! How are you?" Draco greeted the two boys with.

**_Keep your hands off her, Malfoy! _**Harry realized Draco and Hermione were holding hands.

_Harry! What's up with you? _

_**Oh no! At this rate she'll find out... **_

_Find out what? _

_**Oh, nothing. Got to stop having these close calls. Ok, now I'm going to get out of your brain. Bye! **_

_I wish he would just tell me!! _

"Wow, Draco, this is huge!" Ron said, looking around.

"Yea, yea, I know. Do you want to know where your rooms are?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Harry and Ron said together.

Draco lead the way. Hermione noticed it wasn't the same route to where her bedroom was located.

_Hmm, I wonder where Draco's room is! Maybe its near mine! _

When they reached the two rooms, Draco told Harry and Ron to go put there stuff down, and to follow him back to the kitchen for some lunch. When they got to the kitchen Draco called for Twinky.

"Draco! Don't tell me you have a house elf!!" Hermione exclaimed.

_**Give it up, he's not interested in 'spew.' **_

_It's not 'spew' it's the S.P.E.W! _

_**Whatever! **_

"Twinky, please bring us some lunch." Draco said the house elf. "Hermione, don't worry, he gets paid 10 galleons a week, plus he gets weekends off. I'd say that's fair enough, don't you think?" He asked with a bit of a grin.

"Oh! I, um, I didn't realize... Sorry 'bout that..." Hermione stammered, clearly embarrassed.

Once the food appeared on the table, they sat down Hermione next to Harry and across from Draco, with Ron next to Draco. When they were in the middle of the meal, Draco broke the silence.

"I have something to ask you guys." Draco told the others.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked.

"You see, my Mom is going on vacation, and doesn't want to leave us here alone, so she talked to one of her muggle friends, who runs a summer camp. She offered to give me and 3 friends jobs there for a couple of weeks." Draco explained.

"That's awesome!! I went to camp once, before Hogwarts and it was so much fun, we roasted marshmallows, had arts and crafts and we used a slip and slide!" Hermione said.

"What's a slip and slide?" Ron and Draco asked together.

"It's a piece of material, kind of like plastic, set out across the grass, and when it gets wet its very slippery." Hermione explained.

"Dudley had one of those once. Until Uncle Vernon fell on it, and blamed it on me. Everything's always blamed on me." Harry said.

"Well, are we going or not?" Draco asked, growing impatient.

"Sure!" Hermione said.

"Why not?" said Harry.

"Will there be food?" Ron asked. This caused Hermione, Harry and Draco to laugh.

_Typical Ron, thinking about food. _

_**That's all he thinks about! **_

"Yea, Ron, I'm sure they'll be food." Draco said, in between laughs.

"Ok, then I'm in." Ron said.

"When do we leave?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow." Draco said. "Oh, and write your parents, and tell them, not to owl post to the camp, because that would be hard to explain."

"No problem there, the only people I write to are going to be at the camp." Harry said.

"My Mum can use muggle post." Hermione said.

"Ok, but how am I going to get her food?" Ron asked.

"Ron there will be enough food!" Draco told him.

"Ok, fine, I'll go write to her now." Ron said, before rising from the table.

"Um, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to get back to my room." Ron said, embarrassed.

"Here's a map." Draco said, handing one to each of the three guests. "There muggle maps, so they don't move or anything, but you wont get lost."

"Thanks Draco!" Hermione said.

_He's so thoughtful! _

_**Because he made us a map? Hermione, he probably did it so that we wont wake him up at 3 in the morning asking him where a bathroom is. **_

_It's still thoughtful. _

**_Whatever. _**Then there was a 'pop!'

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Draco asked Hermione and Harry, as Ron was still writing to his Mom.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about monopoly?" Hermione said.

"What's monopoly?" Draco asked.

"It's a board game. I brought it with me, let me go get it." Hermione told them before pulling her map out of her pocket and rushing up the stairs.

(A/N: Draco's thoughts will be in _underlined italics_.)

_She's so pretty. I wonder if she likes me. Probably not though. _

"So, Draco, do you like Mione?" Harry asked, not being able to keep it in much longer.

_Oh, no! What do I say, of course I like her, but do I tell him that? Well he is my friend. But what if he likes her? _

_**I do Draco. I really like her. **_

A/N: Ok, that's where I'm going to end this chapter! Here are some review replies and such:

Another HUGE thank you to my beta reader, **judichild**!!!

Thanks for reviewing again **Applescm**!! I appreciate it!!

**Megs**: Thanks for reviewing, yea I'm going to finish it, I just don't know when, but I have most of the story written out in my head!

**Banana Aid**: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it!

**judichild**: Thanks!! Thank you for being my beta reader as well!!

**sw**: Thanks for reviewing on all of the chapters!!

I really love reading all of the reviews so thank you **SOOO **much!!


	5. Park Place

_What? You like her? Wait how can I hear you? How come you knew what I thought? What's going on?! _

_**I'm a mind reader. But yeah, I like her. I've liked her since last Christmas. Even though I thought I liked Cho.**_

_You liked Cho?? _

_**Yea, and we even kissed. **_

_You kissed Cho Chang?? _

_**Yeah, what's it to you? **_

_Nothing, just its you, and Cho. _

_**Right. Anyway, so you do like Mione? **_

_Yeah, I love her, I can't imagine life without her. _

"What are you guys doing? You both have the weirdest looks on your face." Hermione interrupted their 'conversation.'

"Oh, umm... nothing." Harry lied. **_Don't tell her I like her. _**

_I'll keep my mouth shut if you keep yours. _

_**Deal. **_

"Stop looking at each other like that, it's creepy!" Hermione said, a worry crease forming on her forehead.

_Does he know? _

_**Know what? **_

_That you can read minds. _

_**Oh, umm yea. **_

_Is it possible to "talk" with three people? _

_**I don't know, I can try. Draco? **_

_What? _

_**Hermione, did you hear him? **_

_Yea, this is really weird. _

_Yea I know, Harry how long have you read people's minds for? Because if you read my mind while Mum was talking to Grandma, I'll... _

_**Don't worry Draco, I left your mind then, and a couple of other times too, like you were with Pansy. **_

_Lucky Pansy. _

_What was that Mione? _

_What? Oh, nothing. _

_Anyway are we going to play Monopoly? _

_**As long as she doesn't find out anything... **_

"What are you two not telling me?" Hermione asked, breaking the connection.

The two boys looked at each other awkwardly and chorused "nothing."

"Now I know that is a lie!" Hermione screamed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, entering the living room, where the others were.

"Nothing." The three said together, Hermione and Draco staring at Harry.

_**Should I tell him? **_

_Yea, I think you'd better. _

_Sure why not. _

(A/N: Ron's thoughts will be bold underline italics. I know this is getting kind of confusing, sorry about that.)

_**What are they giving each other those weird looks for? **_

"Oh, no reason." Harry told Ron.

"What, wait, could you hear me?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

_**Yup, and I guess I now have Draco and Mione here, and were all in each others brain. **_

_**So now everyone can hear pretty much everything I think? **_

"Yup" They said together.

"This is strange, very strange." Ron said.

"Yea, I know, welcome to my world." Harry told him.

"Let's play Monopoly!!" Hermione exclaimed after a long silence.

"What's Monopoly?" Ron asked.

"Just come on." Hermione told him, dragging him towards the table. "Ok here are the rules... "

(A/N: I hope everyone knows how to play monopoly, because I really don't know how to explain it, so we're going to assume that everyone knows the basic rules.)

They played for hours. Ron finally said, "I'm hungry."

"What a surprise Ron, when are you not hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Well it is 7:30 guys." Harry said after glancing at his watch.

"Oh well in that case. Twinky!"

"You called young master?" Twinky asked.

"Yes, could you bring us some dinner, in the kitchen?" Draco asked.

"Yes sir." Twinky said, and with a bow left.

"Well let's go to the kitchen." Ron said, leading the way, making numerous references to his map.

"So, who has Park Place?" Draco asked.

"Me!" Hermione said.

"Is there any way I can get it from you?" Draco begged her.

_Hmm, well if you kiss me... _

_Gladly. _

Draco took Hermione by the waist, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. It didn't last very long, because Harry couldn't control his hormones, and pulled Draco off Mione extremely fast.

"What, she said I could get Park Place if I kissed her." Draco said.

Harry gave him a look as if to say, 'you know.'

"Ok, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know it was any of your business if I kiss Mione." Draco said.

"Well its not, but..." Harry trailed off.

"But what?" Draco asked, looking pleased with himself.

"Nothing!" Harry shouted. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed, and don't bother thinking to me, because I'm going to tune everyone out!"

"But what about the game?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares." Harry said, and then left.

"Well I guess its time for dessert." Ron said.

"I already had mine." Draco said, looking at a blushing Hermione.

"I wonder why he reacted like that though." Hermione said.

"I don't know, he's Harry, he's weird." Ron said.

"Yea, but... I don't know." Hermione said worriedly, her eyes gazing at the doorway Harry just walked out of.

_Oh God, I finally kiss Draco, and because of it I'm developing feelings for Harry?! _Luckily no one was listening as the two remaining boys were shoveling food into their mouths.

"I'm tired too, I'm going to bed." Hermione told them. _I got a lot of thinking to do. _

A/N: Ok, this is where I'm going to leave off. I had some Hermione/Draco in there, but also a small amount of Hermione/Harry. I know I put up chapter 4 today, but I couldn't help writing another chapter!!

Thanks again to **judichild**, for reviewing and being my beta reader!! I REALLY appreciate it!!


	6. Prophecy?

_I don't know what to do... who to like? Harry seems to want to protect me, but Draco has a sense of danger about him that attracts me to him. I really don't know what I'm going to do!!! _

_**He knew I like Mione and he went and kissed her right in front of me. How dare he? I don't want him to end up hurting her!! **_

_I kissed her!! Finally!! I just cant believe she wanted me to! Hmm I wonder what she would do if I asked her out? _

_**Everyone's acting really strange. Oh well. I wonder if they're will be more of that pudding tomorrow, that was really good! **_

Everyone was too caught up in their own thoughts to bother to listen to anyone else's. Soon everyone was done thinking and fell sound asleep. At around 8 o'clock the next morning, Draco wanted to wake everyone up, but he was too lazy to get up and walk over to each room. Then he decided that he would try and communicate by thought, so with his loudest mind voice, he thought, _EVERYONE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!! _

"OW!!!" came three, distant voices.

**_Draco!!, _**they all thought.

_Sorry, but you have to get up. We need to eat breakfast and then get ready to leave for camp. I'll meet you in the kitchen. _

With that, the four of them got dressed, three people grabbed maps, and they all headed down to the kitchen.

"So, you guys know not to bring anything to do with magic to this camp right?" Hermione half asked, half informed the three trouble making boys.

"Ughhh," the three groaned in unison.

"Mione, you take the fun out of everything!" Ron complained.

"Well, Ron it is a muggle camp!" Hermione said, stating the obvious.

"Good point." Draco said, making Hermione blush and Harry scowl.

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing at this camp?" Hermione asked, between bites of toast.

"I'm not really sure. We're what muggles call C.I.T's, counselors in training. We just run after the younger kids all day. At the end of camp there's a talent show though, so prepare something for that."

"Can I juggle apples?" Ron asked.

"Even in a talent show, you associate everything with food!" Draco laughed.

_Harry? What's wrong, your being unusually quiet. _

_**Nothing, leave me alone, its all your fault anyway. **_

_My fault? How? _

_**You let him kiss you! **_

_Uhh... I'm sorry? I like him, but I don't even know anymore... _

_**You don't know what? **_

_Nothing! That was close. Really though Harry, what's bothering you? _

_**It's just that... **_

_Just what? _

_**You!! **_

_Me? What did I do? _

_**Your just you, your perfect Mione, I... I ... **_

_You what?! _

_**I can't say, not yet. **_

_Fine, bye! _'Pop!'

"Harry, Mione? What's going on?! Your acting really weird. And you have the strangest looks on your faces." Draco said observing the two giving each other cold glares.

"Nothing." They mumbled together, still glaring at each other.

"I'm going to pack, and no one try to listen in on my thoughts!" Hermione said, before storming off, map in hand.

"Geez, what's with her?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure but I think I know." Draco said, staring at Harry.

"Are you blaming me for her attitude? First Uncle Vernon, and now you! I just cant ever have an easy life can I? Well I know the answer to that one, NO! My life is basically planned out already for me, and there's nothing I can do about it!!" Harry shouted, growing red from fury.

"What are you going on about mate?" Ron asked, confused.

"I know what the prophecy that Voldemort wanted said." Harry said, calming down somewhat.

"What prophecy?" Draco said, interrupting.

"Shut up Draco, let Harry talk. Go on mate." Ron told Harry.

"Well basically it said that either Voldemort will kill me in the end, or I will have to kill him." Harry said, still thinking about everything that went on that day, just a couple of weeks ago.

"Wow, Harry, I'm really sorry mate. I knew I shouldn't have been jealous of you." Ron said, truly feeling sorry for his best friend.

"Ron, its me who's been jealous of you." Harry told him.

"Me? Why on earth would you be jealous of me? My family is dirt poor.."

"That's just it Ron! You actually have a family. A loving and caring family. I never knew mine... well, my real one anyway. Voldemort took them from me when I was one! Why on earth would people be jealous of me?!" Harry said, cutting Ron off.

"Wow, Harry, I'm sorry. Mom would gladly accept you into our family..." Ron started.

"That's another part of it. The only thing that's protecting me is this charm, I don't really understand it, but as long as I call the Dursley's house home and their family my own, then I'm safe." Harry explained.

"Harry, that stinks. You've had a really rough childhood." Draco said. Harry's eyes began to fill up and neither Ron nor Draco knew what to do, so they let him cry.

"Don't tell Mione about this, ok? I'll tell her when I'm ready." Harry told his two best male friends.

"Deal." Draco and Ron said at the same time.

"We should go pack." Harry said.

"Yea, lets go." Ron answered with.

Ron and Harry grabbed their maps and made their way back to their rooms, and packed.

"Should I bring my wand? You know, just in case." Harry asked.

"Yea, you probably should, though if Mione found out, she'd have your head." Ron told him.

"Well, if she finds out, I'll just know it's time to tell her about the prophecy." Harry said, shrugging it off.

"Do you know how were going to get there?" Ron asked.

"Nope, lets ask Draco." Harry said grinning.

"Payback." They chorused.

"On the count of three. One, two, three...

_**DRACO!!!! **_

"OW!!" Came two voices.

"Oops, should've warned Mione first." Harry muttered.

_**How are we getting to the camp? **_

_My Mom's driving us. _

_**Can the car fly? **_

_Nope, sorry. Now get out of my head. _'Pop!'

"Let's bring our trunks downstairs." Harry said to Ron.

"Ok, you lead the way, I packed my map." Ron said.

"Ron, why did you pack your map? We're not going to be at Malfoy Manor, and in case you haven't noticed, the map is of Malfoy Manor!!" Harry said, laughing at Ron.

"Oh, Shut up Harry." Ron said, his ears turning the color of his hair.

"Hey guys." Hermione greeted them with.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Hi," Harry muttered, still sending icy glares at Hermione.

"Hey, lets call Draco down, you know, give him another taste of his own medicine!" Ron said, grinning at the two smiling faces of his best friends. "On three, one, two, three."

_**DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

"OWWW!!!!!!!!!!" They heard Draco scream.

_You guys, that hurt! _

**_Payback_**. They all thought together.

_**Come on Draco, we're all ready, and just waiting for you. **_

_I'll be right there, I'm on my way. _'Pop!'

Draco finally reached the other three and called for his mother, telling her that they were ready to leave.

The car ride took 2 and a half hours, of which the three males slept. Hermione was still thinking.

_Harry, or Draco? Harry or Draco? Oh, God, how am I supposed to choose?? _

"Hermione, would you wake the boys? We're here." Draco's Mom said.

A/N: Okay, this is where I'm going to end this chapter. Sorry there wasn't much fluff, a small argument, and some headaches, but it'll get better I swear!!

Thanks again to **Judichild**, for reviewing, and especially being the beta reader, you're the best!!!

**rita:** thanks on reviewing for each chapter, I appreciate it soo much!!

**eman:** thank you soo much!! I hope you like this chapter!!

**Applescm: **thanks hehe I love Ron too, he's obsessed with food!

**The Shining Wizard: **Sorry, I know the mind reading gets confusing, but it becomes really important later in the story!!

**Dodgerismine: **Yea, I'm pretty sure I'll do parts at school. I'll keep your suggestion in mind.

**Krista: **It's new!! Thanks soo much!!


	7. Camp Winnebago

A/N: Keddababy reminded me that I didn't put in the thoughts in italics and such, I'm sooo sorry about that!! I really just was in a hurry to post the chapter, that I posted it without thinking! I'm soo sorry! Thanks for all the reviews!! I know people have been getting confused with the mind reading thing so here's a reminder:  
_Hermione's thoughts_  
**_Harry's thoughts_**  
_Draco's thoughts_  
**_Ron's _**thoughts

Hermione woke the sleeping boys up. They all said a quick good-bye and thanks to Draco's Mum, and then they were off.

_Hmm I wonder where we go to now? _

_Maybe to where all the other people are? _

_Good point. _Hermione blushed.

_**Hmm, I'm hungry, I wonder when lunch is. **_

"Shut up Ron!" Draco said.

"What?" Ron asked. "Oh, yea, the mind reading thing. I keep forgetting about that."

"Ron, shut up, someone might hear you." Harry hissed.

"Well, lets go and meet everyone else." Hermione said, taking charge.

They all walked over to where the group of campers and C.I.T's where standing, dragging their belongings behind them.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Camp Winnebago. My name is Jen, and I'm the camp director. I want to start by having everyone introduce themselves." The camp director said.

"Hi Jen, nice to meet you! I'm Hermione Granger, he's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy." pointing to each one as she said their name.

"Welcome! Come on, I'll introduce you to the other C.I.T's." Jen said, leading the way. When they reached another small group with 8 people in it. "You're all C.I.T's, when I call your name and Bunk Number, please go and stand with your bunk mate." Jen explained. "Judi, bunk 4. Krista, bunk 2. Jacqui bunk 6. Hermione bunk 2. Kelsey bunk 4. And Rachael, bunk 6. That's it for the girls, please go stand with your bunk mates."

All of the girls found their mates, and started introducing themselves to one another.

"Okay, now for the boys. Draco Malfoy, bunk 3. Seamus bunk 1. George bunk 5. Harry bunk 1. Steve bunk 3. And Ron, bunk 5." Jen called out.

The guys did the same thing that the girls did, introducing themselves.

"Seamus?! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, when he realized that his bunk mate was none other than Seamus Finnegan.

"Me Mam and Dad went away to the States, and I didn't want to go, so they sent me here instead. Why are you all here?" Seamus asked, realized that Harry was here with Ron, Draco and Hermione.

"We were all staying at Malfoy Manor, when Draco said his Mom was going away and didn't want to leave us by ourselves, so she talked to one of her muggle friends, and here we are." Harry explained.

"Judi, do you see the red-head?" Kelsey asked her bunk mate.

"Yea, what about him?" Judi said.

"He's so hott! What's his name again?" Kelsey asked.

Judi laughed. "I'm pretty sure his name is Ron."

"This is going to be a very fun summer." Kelsey said with a sigh.

"Hey Krista, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, who are those 3 really cute guys you came here with?" Krista asked.

"Oh, those are my friends, Draco, Harry and Ron." Hermione told her. Well I want to be more than friends, but everything's soo messed up right now.

What's messed up?

Never mind. 'Pop!'

"What's up with you? You have a strange look on your face, are you okay?" Krista asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. No, actually I'm not. Can I talk to you later about something?" Hermione asked her.

"Yea, sure!" Krista responded.

"Thanks." Hermione said

"So, George, do you know what time lunch is?" Ron asked.

"Nope, sorry." George said.

"Oh, okay, thanks anyway." Ron said.

"Yup." George told him, eyeing the girls.

"So, see anyone you like?" Ron asked him, following his gaze. His eyes set on Kelsey, and he knew it was love at first sight. (A/N: I hope I don't sound too conceited or anything, because actually I doubt that Ron would be in love with me, because I'm extremely boring, but its just the way the story goes)

"Yes." George said.

"Me too." Ron told him, still staring at Kelsey. When Kelsey looked over to Ron, their eyes met. Kelsey quickly looked away, blushing, but then looked back up, and held the gaze. It was only broken when George said, "It's time for lunch."

"What? Really?" Ron asked.

"No." George told him.

"You're a man of few words, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yup." George said.

"So which of the girls do you like?" Ron asked.

"That one." George told him, pointing at Rachael.

"Oh, I like her." Ron told him, pointing at Kelsey, who was chatting to Judi.

Finally Jen called that it was time to go to your cabins, meet the campers, and then head to the Mess Hall for lunch.

"So, Harry? Who do you like?" Seamus asked, randomly.

"Hermione." Harry blurted out, without thinking.

"Really? Wow, I thought she was more like a sister to you, than girlfriend material." Seamus said.

"No, I really like her. But there's this other problem." Harry told him.

"What's that?" Seamus asked.

"Draco." Harry said.

"How is he the problem?"

"He likes Mione, my Mione, and she likes him, or so I think, but I know something's going on with her, but I'm not sure what yet." Harry told him.

"Does Mione know that you like her?"

"I hope not. When Draco kissed her the other day, I pulled him off of her, really quickly, so she could assume something, but I'm not sure." Harry explained.

"I see." Seamus said. "So what are you going to do in the talent show?" Seamus asked, trying to change the subject."

"Well I'm planning on singing a song to Hermione, without her knowing of course." Harry said.

"What song?" Seamus asked.

"You'll see." Harry said, a smile forming on his face, just by thinking about Hermione.

"So, Jacqui? What are you planning on doing for the talent show?" Rachael asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about doing some Irish Step, not really sure yet though." Jacqui told her.

"Oh, that's cool." Rachael said.

"What about you?"

"No clue." Rachael said honestly.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll think of something." Jacqui assured her.

"So Draco? What are you planning on doing in the talent show?" Steve asked him.

"I think I'm goanna sing a song to Hermione because I really, really like her." Draco told him.

"Really? What song?"

"I'm not sure yet, but when I figure it out, I'm not going to tell you. No offense or anything, but I want it to be a surprise for my best girl..."

A/N: OK, this is where I'm going to end it. I know its not my best chapter ever, but I needed to put it in here.

Thanks to **judichild **for being my beta reader and giving me some awesome ideas!! (like the Kelsey/Ron romance)

Thanks again for reviewing **Krista**! I appreciate it!

Thanks for the reviews for each chapter **Applescm**, I cant even describe how much it means to me.


	8. Girls

A/N: Sorry this is really short! More will be up tomorrow! I promise!!

After lunch the C.I.T's took their campers back to their cabins for a 'get to know each other exercise.' After a while they all knew everyone in their cabin pretty well, and felt much better about spending the next three weeks with each other.

"So Hermione when do you want to talk to me?" Krista asked when walking down to the lake, the 8 to 10 year old girls in front of them.

"How about tonight after they all go to sleep?" Hermione said gesturing towards the campers.

"Sure!" Krista exclaimed.

All the boy campers wanted to go play football, so the C.I.T's met up, while closely refereeing the boys game. Seamus and Draco ended up on the other side of the field, talking about what else... girls.

"So Seamus, who are you liking?" Draco asked his friend from school.

"Oh, well you see,..." Seamus trailed off.

"Spit it out."

"Jacqui." Seamus blurted

"Aww, Seamus loves Jacqui." Draco teased.

"So what? You love Hermione!" Seamus said.

"So, whats it to you?" Draco asked angrily, his eyes glaring.

"Nothing! Hey man, you started it!" Seamus said.

"Yeah, yeah, your right. Sorry. I just overreacted." Draco said, calming down.

"That's ok, I shouldn't have retaliated." Seamus apologized.

"Truce?"

"Truce." And the two boys shook hands.

"You know, I reckon Jacqui may like you." Draco told him.

"Really?" Seamus asked, excited.

"Yea, want me to talk to her for you?"

"No thanks, but I think I'll get to know her first." Seamus said, making a plan.

"So, you know that Harry likes Hermione too right?" Seamus asked.

"Yea, what do I care? I'm the one who kissed her." Draco said, looking pleased with himself.

"Oh, right." Seamus said, making yet another plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yea Ron?" Harry said, keeping an eye on the playing field.

"I really like Kelsey, what do I do?" Ron asked, glad his best friend was there to give him some advice.

"Talk to her, get her to trust you, become friends, you know the usual." Harry explained.

"You're brilliant Harry. Thanks mate." Ron said, his eyes dancing.

A/N: I'm really sorry this is soo short! I'm having major writers block! I so badly want to jump right in to the talent show, but I need to get some things done first!! I promise I'll have more love convos in the next chapter!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And especially to **Judichild **for being my beta reader! And read her story about Fred and Angelina!! It's awesome!! It's called Never Too Late =)


	9. Girl Talk

After all of the campers in Hermione and Krista's cabin were asleep, Hermione walked barefoot over to Krista's bed, in which they both sat on to talk.

"So Hermione, what's going on?" Krista asked, looking concerned.

"Oh its all just ... just so confusing!" Hermione said.

"What's confusing?" Krista asked, being the great listener that she always was.

"Ok well you see, oh man where do I start... hmm ok well I like Draco, but then when he finally kissed me, Harry quickly reacted and pulled him off of me. Weird huh? But I don't know, there was something about the way that Harry did that, that attracts me to him, and now I don't even know who to like!" Hermione blurted out.

"Wow, okay, hmm, well does Draco know how you feel?" Krista asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. He knew I wanted him to kiss me, but I don't think he knows anymore than that." Hermione explained.

"What about Harry?"

"No, I don't think he knows anything."

"Well, do you think you should tell Harry how you feel?" Krista asked.

"Well, actually, I was thinking..." Hermione trailed off.

"Thinking what?" Krista loved this kind of talk. She was totally into the whole best-friends-forever thing and just loved having someone who shared her interests to talk with.

"Well, the talent show, I have the perfect song to express how I feel." Hermione told her, ironically glad to finally have a girl that she could talk to as well.

"What song may that be?" Krista wondered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Hermione said with a grin.

"Krista, hey Krista wait up!" She heard a male voice yell from behind.

She turned around and gasped, "Steve! What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who was ever late for dinner!"

"Well, I guess not." Steve said with a grin. "Well since were going the same way... shall we?" Steve asked, holding out his hand. Krista gladly took it, and they walked away, chatting animatedly.

A/N: Ahh I'm having major writers block again!! I'm sorry! I'm starting school Thursday, and with swimming and everything, ugh I feel soo busy! I'm gonna try my hardest to update as much as possible.

Thanks to **Judichild**! For being my beta reader!!

I promise to start doing review responses in the next chapter, which should be up soon!


	10. And the winner is

Wow I feel like I haven't updated in a loong time!! I hope this chapter makes it up to you!! Enjoy!

Heres a reminder about the mind reading!  
_Hermione's thoughts  
**Harry's thoughts**_  
_Draco's thoughts_  
**_Ron's thoughts_**  
Sorry if I confuse anyone!

Weeks passed and all the C.I.T's were preparing for the talent show, most in private. No one wanted anyone else to know what it was that they were performing. The C.I.T's were also kept busy by doing their duties, and helping around the campground. Everything passed by in a blur because everyone was working so hard. Then, finally, it was the day of the talent show.

At breakfast that morning, Jen told everyone to be in the mess hall at exactly 7'oclock which was when they were to start the talent show. The winner would be awarded with not having to do extra chores for the rest of the camp session. (A/N: I know that's very bad grammar, but it's the only words I could think of to describe it.)

At 7 o'clock, the C.I.T's lead their campers back to the mess hall. The campers were all whispering in hushed voices, pondering over what each teenager was going to perform.

Finally after awhile all of the campers where seated so that they could see the stage on which the show was going to happen. Jen announced that the first act was going to be Ron.

Ron appeared on stage holding half a dozen apples in a strange way. After about a minute, he got into the rhythm of the juggling. About halfway through, he took one hand away and started to eat on of the apples, while continuing to juggle with one hand. This greatly amused the onlookers. Finally he caught the remaining 5 apples, and bowed to whistles and cheers from the campers.

Next up was Steve. He came on stage holding something that looked like a shiny stick in his hand. When he was centered on the stage, he began speaking, "I was taking a walk last night, and I stumbled upon this thing that looks like a magicians wand. I was planning on doing some card tricks, but when I found this I knew I could really be a magician!"

**_Oh no! My wand!_**

**_HARRY?!_** Three voices thought back.

_What did you bring your wand for in the first place?!_

**_I'll explain later Mione, I need to get that back before anything funny happens._**

_Well hurry up then!_

**_I'm thinking... what should I do?_**

_How should I know?! Just do something!_

Harry ran towards the stage, trying to cause a diversion. To do this he forced himself to trip over one camper and land onto a couple of others. When he was sure everyone's attention was on the camper, he noticed that Steve had left the wand on the stage to run over to see if Harry was ok.

**_Someone go onstage and grab my wand._**

_I'll go. _

Harry saw Hermione secretly climb onto the stage, grab and pocket the wand, and then ran over to Harry's aid.

As it turned out Harry was okay, and the show was to go on!

Next up was Draco. He was carrying a radio with a c.d. player. When he got on stage he set it up.

**_What the heck is that thing?_**

_A boom box now shh!_

**_Weirdo!_**

Draco started playing his c.d. and began to sing:

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying' shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying' shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I've dropped out, I've burned up

I fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on

Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying' shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying' shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life"

I'll Be - **Edwin McCain **

(A/N: Please read the whole songs because I worked for a long time trying to find the perfect songs, and they fit great! So please just read them!)

_I hope she realizes that its all about her._

_Who's her?_

_You._

_ME?!_

_Ahh god I need to learn how to control my thoughts._

_No, that was really sweet._

_Thanks._

Hermione was to busy having a debate in her head about how sweet Draco had just been, and how much she thought that she really might like Harry. She completely missed Seamus and George perform. Next up was Jacqui. She started to do some really interesting Irish Step, that was so cool to watch. It intrigued everyone's attention, but mostly Seamus's. While doing the step, she kept eye contact with him the whole time, and he cheered the loudest for her when she was finished. Then Judi performed. She did lots of complicated flips and back tucks and other tumbles. She was really good, and must have been taking gymnastics for years to perform at that level. Then Kelsey was up. She had asked Draco to leave his c.d. player on the stage, and he agreed. She started her tape and also began to sing.

"I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart  
  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
Just watching over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now  
  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
Just watching over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch

Slow and steady rush

Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?

I can feel you breathe, just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way"

Breathe - **Faith Hill**

Ron decided to put his mind reading powers to the test.

'I hope Ron realizes that I'm singing about him...' Kelsey thought.

**_Yes she likes me!!_**

_Who?_

**_Kelsey!! Yes!_**

_Oh, okay. _

Hermione was growing nervous because she knew that her turn was going to be soon. But right now it was Krista performing some cool karate moves. She was very good.

_Jeez, with all these singers, and other people do amazing things, I'm never going to win... wait that's not the point, the point is to let them know that I like them both, but can only have one. sigh _

Luckily Harry was about to go on stage, and was to nervous himself, knowing that Draco had already sang about Hermione, and he was actually very good at singing. It was a tough act to follow, but Harry knew he had to let her know. He noticed that the c.d. player was still on stage from Kelsey singing to Ron. So he started the music and also began to sing:

"I could live a thousand years,

if I could be alone with you, you.

and every second of my life,

I would never play the fool,

never turn my back to you.

I was the one who saw you first,

a grain in the sands of the universe,

I never knew what was ahead me.

now I'm out of the eyes of the wintertime,

and here in the sun

ill stay inside your shades of love,

makes one day forever.

and when July has come and gone,

this day will last forever.

when I see the way you look,

the way you look my way, through the rain,

and the water crashing down

washes both of us away

away

I was the one who saw you first,

a grain in the sands of the universe,

i never knew what was ahead of me.

now I'm out of the eyes of the wintertime

and here in the sun..

ill stay inside your shades of love,

makes one day forever.

and when July has come and gone,

this day will last forever.

I'm here inside your shades of love

makes one day forever.

she's all I see in front of me,

she's all I need.

I could live a thousand years,

if I could be alone with you.

and here in the sun

ill stay inside your shades of love

makes one day forever.

and when July has come and gone,

this day will last forever.

I'm here inside your shades of love

makes one day forever

one day forever

one day forever

one day forever"

Shades Of Love -** Empty Trash**

**_I love you Hermione._**

_You what?!_

**_I love you there I said it._** 'pop!'

It was Hermione's turn, she hadn't paid attention to whatever Rachael had performed. It was her turn to sing. She started her music and began:

"One boy  
One special boy  
One boy to go with  
And talk with  
And walk with  
One boy  
That's the way it should be  
Yeah, yeah!  
That's the way it should be  
One boy  
One certain boy  
One boy to laugh with  
To jump with  
Have Coke with  
One boy  
Not two or three  
One day you'll find out  
This is what life is all about  
You'll need someone who  
Is living just for you  
One boy  
One steady boy  
One boy to be with  
Forever and ever  
One boy  
That's the way it should be  
That's the way it should be  
That's the way it should be"

One Boy - **Bye Bye Birdie **

_Ahh Harry, I think I love you!_

**_WHAT?!!?!_** Harry and Draco thought together.

_I said, Harry I think I love you!_

Harry ran over to Hermione and pulled her into a tight, passionate embrace. It was followed by giggles and 'ooh's' from the younger campers. Harry and Hermione turned to face them and started to laugh.

"Oh, I must have forgotten, there will be a dance the second to last night of camp! I hope you all came prepared! We will announce the winners at breakfast tomorrow, please go vote now." Jen said, dismissing the campers.

A/N: ok, Finally this chapter was written. Once again, please read the songs, I know there long, but they really fit, or so I hope! Ok I'm not really sure where I left off with reviews but I'll start anyway!!

A huge thanks to **Judichild** for being my beta, and giving me some ideas!

**Applescm** thanks for reviewing on each chapter!! I appreciate it soo much!

Thanks **eman**, yea I do wish someone would sing for me... sighs oh well I'm glad you like it!

**reihino2003**, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**xputteckx**, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm glad you like it!

Thanks **Jacqui**!! Hehe I'll put more fluff with you and a certain someone in the next chapter... lol

Thanks **Laura**!! I'm trying to include less of the mind reading stuff because it confused me too! But I'm starting to put a reminder in each chapter.. I hope that helps!!

**xputteckx**, thanks for reviewing again! I hope the talent show lived up to your expectations!

This is 8 pages on word, in size 10 font, so I hope its long enough!! Sorry if its too long or confusing or anything!! I hope you enjoyed the talent show chapter and that it lived up to your expectation!! Please keep reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to me!! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed!!


	11. Welcome to my life

A/N: Omg I'm soo sorry that I havent updated this in soo long! I've been super busy with school and swimming! I promise I'll try and update more than I have been doing!! Ok well heres chapter 11! (finally I know!)  
_Hermione's thoughts_  
**_Harry's thoughts_**  
_Draco's thoughts_  
**_Ron's thoughts_**

Draco watched Harry and Hermione leave the mess hall hand in hand.

_Why? Why Harry? Why does the great Harry always have to win everything? He gets everything he wants._

_**Draco, think about the kind of life Harry as lived compared to the life you have lived. Hermione means more to him than you know, he's lived a rotten life, for once, leave him alone.**_

_Why do Gryffindors always have to be right??_

_**Draco?? You're a Gryffindor to now, you know that right?**_

_Grr, Ron, just leave my mind will you?!!_

**_Fine, fine, I got a girl to talk to anyway! _**'Pop!'

Draco watched as Ron casually walked over to Kelsey, but didn't care much to watch anymore.

_Even the weasel has a girl. _(a/n: I know there friends but he's depressed, leave him alone! Haha)

Draco decided to leave before he broke down even more so. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and frankly, he didn't care much either.

"Hey, watch it!" Rachael said to the boy who just walked into her. She was in a bad mood as Kelsey had ditched her to go make out with her new boyfriend. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her, she really was, it was just that she'd been depressed lately.

"I'm sorry." Draco said looking up at the girl.

Once Rachael and Draco locked eyes Rachael said, "no I'm sorry I'm just ugh I don't even know anymore."

_Sounds like me._

"Do you want to talk about it? I feel the same way." Draco told her.

Rachael still hadn't moved her eyes from Draco's, it was almost if her hazel eyes were attached to his silver ones, like a magnet. "Yea, actually I'd love to."

Draco reluctantly held out his hand for Rachael, surprising both of them, she took it and they walked to a more private spot to talk. Once they reached an overpass, they both sat down next to each other on a log.

"I just don't get why I feel so depressed right now." Rachael said, tears welling up easily in her eyes.

"I feel exactly the same way, except I think I know why." Draco told her.

"Why?" Rachael asked curiously.

"I liked this girl, and now she likes one of my best friends. Its kind of hard to explain." Draco told her, now feeling tears flowing down his cheeks.

Rachael shifted around, uncomfortable because she hated when people cried around her, she never knew how to react. Then she heard her c.d. player that she had been carrying around with her start playing a song that summed up perfectly about how she felt at the moment.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles  
And stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

"Welcome to my Life" **Simple Plan **

During the song Rachael couldn't stop the tears any longer, she just let the flow down her cheeks. Draco wasn't holding up much better. "That song fits exactly to how I feel right now" Rachael said through her sobs.

"Me to, Rachael me to." Draco told her.

Rachael then did something that Draco wasn't expecting: she threw her arms around his neck. "You seem like the only one who understands, I want to thank you for that." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, before attempting to wipe her tears away. Then, before running off to her cabin, she whispered one quick thing in Draco's ear, "Don't give up on her, just give her time." With that, she ran off. Okay, that was weird, she just sort of... left. And what was with that advice?

_Who? What advice? _

_None of your business!_

_What's up with you Draco? _

_You chose Harry! That's what!_

_You like me? _

_Well duh! Why else would I have kissed you that night?! _

_Yea, what a wonderful first kiss. _

_That was your first kiss?_

_Yea, so what's it to you? _

_Nothing, I just feel special_.

_Haha, what a gentleman. But why are you so upset? _

_I thought I told you, I love you Mione._

_Whoa, that's the first time I've heard that one, but should I tell him I- _

_You what?! _

_That was close. Where are you? _

"Right behind you," Draco said. Just as he was walking towards Hermione, it started to rain. "Hermione can I talk to you?"

"Yea, sure." Hermione told him.

Draco couldn't help himself for much longer. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss that warmed her whole soaking wet body.

_God, his kisses are so much better than Harry's. _

_**WHAT?!?! **_

Harry then ran towards where Hermione and Draco where still making out, despite hearing Harry's 'scream.' "Hermione??? Draco!?!" Harry said. "Why?"

a/n: ok, so theres chapter 11! Theres sort of a cliffy there at the end, but don't worry I'll have 12 up ASAP! It will be a lot sooner then how long it took for this chapter to come out! I promise!

Thank you **judichild** for being my beta!! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!!


	12. AN

This is just a quick A/N its not a chapter, sorry! I still have an English project to start...and finish, before tomorrow! So anyway, here.

**Bms22456: **why do you "hate me?" for writing and updating my own story? You hate me but love the story, funny but you don't know me, nor anything about me, so how can you hate _me_ but love the story??

**Xputteckx: **aww thanks! It's reviews like _these_ that make me want to update quicker not like the ones above!!!

Okay, well that's it, I just wanted to express my feelings. I personally don't like people who say they hate me when they don't know me... hmm.


	13. Revelations

Correction, Rachael assumed that Ron and Kelsey were going out last chapter, but all that really happened was a lot of flirting, no boyfriend/girlfriend stuff….

"What have I done?" Hermione asked herself, extremely upset. _I think I like Draco more than Harry, but I don't want to hurt him, I mean I love him, I'm just not in love with him, like I am with Draco_

_**Hermione what's up?**_

_Draco… Harry… geez... I don't know!_

_Let me guess… Harry caught you making out with Draco_

_How'd you know?_

_Well, honestly 'Mione? Harry screamed loud enough to wake up the whole camp! I still have a headache, by the way._

_Sorry Ron, but I need to work things out with Harry and Draco, like... right now._

_Okay, good luck_. 'Pop!' 

_Harry... Draco?_

_**What do you want?**_

_Harry, let her talk_

_I just want to talk to the both of you... please?_

_Fine, we'll _both _be at the lakeshore in 5 minutes. Sound ok?_

_See you there._

Hermione figured that it was time to break out her wand that she had secretly packed. After all, she wanted her only _friend_ right now to be there, but not visible, when she confronted Harry and Draco.

Hermione ran back to her cabin, thankful that it was dinnertime, and grabbed her wand.

_Ron?__Yeah?_

_Meet me… _"Never mind." Hermione finished looking at Ron in front of her. Before Ron could ask any questions, she cast the newly learned spell: an invisibility charm.

"Wicked! I don't even need that old cloak anymore!" Ron said, admiring his body... or lack thereof.

"Come on, I'm going to be late." Hermione said, making an attempt to grab Ron to drag him away, but failed miserably.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, sneaking up behind Hermione and scaring her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Let's just go!" Hermione said. She told him the complete story along the way. Ron was quiet after he heard, thoughts swirling through his head.

When they arrived at the shore, Harry and Draco were shooting daggers at each other. Maintaining a safe distance, Hermione said, "Umm… okay?"

"Okay what?" Harry spat out, not breaking eye contact with Draco.

"Harry, listen, I'm really sorry, it's just…" Hermione started.

"Shut it, mudblood!!" Harry interrupted.

There were three gasps, Draco looked around for the source of the third one, not knowing Ron was there. He only figured it out when Hermione whispered, "Let's go Ron, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Harry? How could you _say_ such a thing? What is wrong with you? What have you turned into? No, don't answer that, you've turned into the old me, and that's not cool." Draco erupted with after Hermione, and Ron, he guessed left.

"You don't understand the life I've lived." Harry said simply.

"No Harry, _YOU_ don't understand the live _I'VE _lived!" Draco said.

"Oh, poor you, poor Draco Malfoy, you've grown up being part of the richest wizarding family, with both parents I might add, in a castle-sized house! Not to mention the house elves living to serve you. What more could you want?!" Harry cried out.

"Love," Draco started, "friendship... I may have had parents, but my Dad sure wasn't family. My mom was the only one who cared for me, and she only did in private too. I never learned how to love until I met you and Ron… and Hermione." He finished mumbling.

"Yeah, well, don't think my life is any better!" Harry said, growing red.

"Famous Harry Potter. Everybody knows you; everybody wants to be your friend. You and that bloody scar! What makes you think you're so special?" Draco asked, also red.

"You don't understand! Everyone thinks I'm a crazy, lying, blundering idiot! The _only_ person who stood by me time and time again was Hermione. But you know what? You can have her, because everyone I have ever loved has died because of me. That and because you would have taken her away from me anyway." Harry said, now in tears.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I guess I don't understand. But we _both_ should go talk to 'Mione." Draco said, lightening up.

**You wanted something more than this, fell down for someone else's kiss. **

**I'm lost without your light, so I drive. **

**I don't know why. **

**But I drive from exit to exit. **

**Could it be the taste was bittersweet? **

**But it all comes down to your defeat, so high, so low. **

**Crash and burn, we all fall down. **

**I can still hear the sound of love run dry. **

**I lost my connection. Where do I turn? **

-Exit to exit- Ryan Cabrerra

After awhile, Draco and Harry finally found Hermione, sitting alone, or so they thought, on a log.

"'Mione? I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I don't know what came over me, I honestly didn't mean to call you that. It's just I was angry because I was going to give you to Draco as it was, because I can't afford to lose you, and every other person I've loved has died... because of me." Harry finished sadly, sitting next to her on the log.

Draco went to sit down, but heard a scream before he met the log…

"OW! Draco!" Said the voice.

"RON?!?!" Draco cried.

"Yeah, 'Mione here learned a new spell." Ron said, clutching his leg in pain.

"Oh, and with everything going on, I forgot to take it off. Finate Incantartem." Hermione muttered, still upset and crying onto Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you're stealing my song." Draco told him, eyeing Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Draco then burst out in song:

"I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love suicide.

I'll be better when I'm, older,

I'll be, the greatest fan of your life."

"I'm terrible sorry Draco, please forgive me. Your welcome to be 'Mione's crying shoulder." Harry told him, eyeing the tearstains on his shirt.

"So 'Mione? What do you say? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"Let me think…" Hermione said, smiling through her tears. She then too burst out in song:

"There's one in this world for everyone

One heart, one soul to walk beside you

One in this life to share love

One touch, to touch the heart inside you

When I reach for each night

When I trust with your life

That's what I believe

You're the one, you're the one in this world for me

You're the one, you're the one in this world for me

You're the one"

"I'll take that as a yes?" Draco questioned.

"You bet," Hermione winked.

"Okay, now that the little love-fest is over, does anyone have any food? I missed _both_ lunch _and_ dinner!" Ron said, his stomach growling.

"Yeah I do, lets head back to my cabin, we'll grab some food and head to the mess hall. Oh, and I guess I _should_ check up on Seamus, considering I stuck him with the kids." Harry said laughing.

"Oh no! The kids! Krista! Guys, tomorrow is C.I.T's truth or dare night, be there!" Hermione said, giving Draco a quick kiss before running off.

"What's truth or dare?" Draco and Ron asked in unison.

"You'll find out tomorrow, lets go get food." Harry said, his own stomach growling.

The next night at exactly 8 o'clock, all of the C.I.T's met up in the mess hall, Ron and Draco still not knowing what they were getting themselves into. After the last person arrived, the game started. The bottle was brought out, and Rachael was to go first. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jacqui.

"Truth or Dare?

"Truth," Jacqui decided.

"Who do you like?" Rachael asked.

_Figures, that is _the _most asked question in the history of the game._

_You just know the history about everything don't you?_

_Of course! Now pay attention, she's about to answer…_

"Seamus." Jacqui muttered.

Seamus' eyes flew open after that, and they both had blushes creeping onto their faces.

"Your turn Jacqui." Hermione pointed out.

Jacqui spun the bottle, it landed on Harry.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Harry said, being the fearless Gryffindor that he was.

"I dare you, to make out with Rachael to 3 minutes." Jacqui said, still rather angry with Rachael.

"Here?" Rachael gulped.

"Yup," Jacqui said, smirking.

While Harry and Rachael were snogging, the game continued.

"I'll go," Ron said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Kelsey.

"Truth or Dare?" Ron asked, catching on to how the game was played.

"Truth." Kelsey said.

"When, where and who was your first kiss." Ron asked eagerly.

Kelsey instantly turned pink, and felt warm. She muttered something that was barely audible.

"What?" A few people asked.

"No one." Kelsey said louder, looking down.

_**Perfect, me either!**_

_Well duh!! Who would ever kiss you Weasel?_

**_Shut up Malfoy! _**Came 3 voices, or thoughts rather.

_What?_ Draco thought innocently.

"So do you want to … umm you know?" Ron asked quietly, blushing.

An equally red Kelsey nodded, and they joined Harry and Rachael in the corner who had been at it for well over 3 minutes.

"Okay then, lets continue… I guess." Hermione said.

"Screw this, lets play 7 minutes in Heaven, _they're_ basically playing it already." Krista said, gesturing to the 2 couples.

"Okay," Steve said, eyeing up Krista.

"Forget 7 minutes in Heaven, just grab a girl." Draco said then grabbing Hermione.

After about 20 minutes of the couples kissing, Jen burst through the door.

"What is going on here??" An angry Jen cried.

This broke everyone apart. Every face in the room was blushing, as they had all gotten caught up in the moment.

"Go to your cabins… NOW!" Jen yelled.

Once back in their cabins, they all began to talk about their experiences.

"Oh my god. Steve is _such_ a good kisser." Krista exclaimed.

"I'll bet he is not half as good as Draco!" Hermione told her.

Meanwhile…

"Oh man, Kelsey… wow." Ron told George.

"Well I sure changed my mind about Rachael… it's all about Judi!" George said happily.

"Whoa! I think those were the most words you've ever said to me in the same sentence!" said an amazed Ron, while George laughed beside him.

While…

"You sure got over Hermione fast." Seamus told Harry.

"Yea, well Rachael is amazing." Harry answered. "And you weren't exactly gloomy yourself."

"Yea well I've liked Jacqui for awhile now." Seamus told him.

Still…

"Wow! I can't believe I got my first kiss! And it was _his_ first too!!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Well George was definitely the best guy I've _ever_ kissed!" Judi said.

Running out of transitive words…

"Steve?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"How's Krista?" Draco teased.

"Great!" He said with a smile on his face.

And then again...

"Rachael?" Jacqui asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is Harry a good kisser?" She asked, jokingly.

"Not the best." Rachael said. This wasn't the answer Jacqui expected.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I have kissed better." Rachael said simply, and honestly.

"Then why did I hear Harry telling Seamus that you two were a couple?" Jacqui asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm going to dump him tomorrow." Rachael said, growing bored.

The next day, the C.I.T's were all embarrassed, especially when around a member of the opposite sex.

When it was time for soccer (I know it's called football in England,) it was the first time Harry and Rachael saw each other all day.

"Hey babe." Harry greeted her with. When going for a kiss, Rachael turned her head, so that all he got was her cheek.

_**What a cheek!**_

_**What's wrong?**_

_**Ugh, later. 'Pop!'**_

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Rachael.

"Us, we're over." Rachael said and walked away.

_**I'm probably the only one in history who could ever get dumped by two different girls within 42 hours!**_

_Make me feel guilty why don't you?_

_That stinks…_

_**Your not helping**_

_Sorry_

_**Love isn't at ALL like it is in the movies that my Aunt loves…**_

**_What's a movie?_** Came the two wizard-born boys.

_Shut up! Your not helping… Harry, why do you say that?_

_**In movies, the guy ALWAYS gets the girl, and vice versa, its just so… I don't know… unrealistic! **_

_I know what you mean…_

_**How? You've got Draco!**_

_Do you think that I WANTED to hurt you??_

**_No… Sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Everything is always my fault… _**'Pop!'

**'Cuz we lost it all **

**Nothing last forever **

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect **

**Now it's just too late and we can't go back **

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect **

**I try not to think **

**About the pain I feel inside **

**Did you know you used to be my hero? **

**All the days you spent with me **

**Now seem so far away **

**And it feels like you don't care anymore **

**And now I try hard to make it **

**I just want to make you proud **

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you **

**I can't stand another fight **

**And nothing's all right **

**Simple Plan – Perfect**

_I got to go and get ready for the end of camp dance._

**_That's TONITE?!?!?_** Came 3 thought voices

_Yes, now bye! _'Pop!'

Whereas Hermione took three hours to straighten her hair with Krista's muggle straightener and an additional hour to perfect every thing else, Harry and the other boys took a total of 5 minutes each to get themselves completely ready.

As there would be all muggle music playing, Ron and Draco didn't really know what to expect.

When Hermione and Krista arrived at the mess hall, they found it completely transformed from the mess hall in which they ate breakfast at that same morning. There were blue and white streamers strung around the walls, along with shimmering Christmas lights. There were also other colorful lights, surrounding the makeshift dance floor. The DJ was set up at the back.

"Wow, this is amazing! It's nothing like the Yule Ball we had back in 4th year!" Hermione said.

"Yule Ball?" Krista questioned.

Hermione came to her senses in time to say, "Oh, uh, just what we called the big end-of-the-year dance back at the boarding school that I go to."

"Oh, cool." Krista said, losing interest as Steve entered the mess hall with Draco.

After the music began to play, it took awhile for people to actually dance. The girls would cluster themselves into groups if they went out, and they all eventually loosened up. When a slow song came on, Draco came up behind Hermione, and grabbed her waist.

"Shall we?"

"Of course."

**'Cause it's all in my head **

**I think about it over and over again **

**I can't keep picturing you with him **

**And it hurts so bad **

**(yeah) Cause its all in my head **

**I think about it over and over again **

**I replay it over and over again **

**And i can't take it I cant shake it(NO)**

Draco and Hermione were dancing silently, Hermione's head buried into Draco's neck, arms sat loosely around his neck, while he was holding his hands right at the small of her back.

**I can't wait to see you **

**Wanna see if you still got that look in your eye **

**That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes **

**And its a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad About the same things **

**Over and over again (about the same thing) **

**Over and over again **

**Oo but I thinks she leavin **

**uhh man she's leavin **

**I dont know wat else to do **

**(Cant go on not lovin you)**

"Oh god, oh my god! I'm still in love with Hermione!" Harry muttered to himself.

**Cause its all in my head **

**I think about it over and over again **

**I cant keep picturing you with him **

**And it hurts so bad **

**(yeah) cause its all in my head **

**I think about it over and over again **

**I replay it over and over again **

**(yeah) and I can't take it **

**(yeah)and I can't shake it ( no ) **

**I remember the day you left **

**I remember the last breath you took right in front of me **

**When you said that you would leave **

**I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything **

**But I see clearly now **

**And this choice I made keeps playin in my head **

**(Over and over again) **

**Playin my head (over and over again)**

"I have to do something." Harry said to himself before running off.

**Oh I thinks shes leavin **

**Uhh man shes leavin **

**I dont know wat else to do **

**(I cant go on not lovin you) **

**Cause its all in my head **

**I think about it over and over again **

**I can't keep picturing you with him **

**And it hurts so bad **

**(yeah) cause its all in my head **

**I think about it over and over again **

**I replay it over and over again **

**And I can't take it and I cant shake it(no)**

Harry ran over to where Hermione and Draco were still dancing, and punched Draco in the face.

**Now that I realize **

**That I'm goin down **

**From all this pain you put me through**

"Harry!! What was that for?!?!" Hermione exclaimed.

**Everytime I close my eyes (wuu wuu) **

**I lock it down **

**ooooo I can't go on not lovin you **

**uh uh uh uh **

**Over and over again **

**Over and over again **

**Cause it's all in my head**

"Mione, I still love you." Harry told her.

"Well _I _don't love _YOU!_" Hermione said before storming off to go and check on Draco.

_**God, what have I done now??**_

_**Well you just pretty much screwed up any chance that you had with Mione.**_

_**Thanks Ron, that was helpful. **_

**_Sorry, I just had my first kiss _yesterday! _What do I know about girls?! And I only have _1 _sister!_**

Wow, this was a long chapter, about 13 pages typed, almost 20 pages written!! Sorry that I havent updated in such a long time! I've just been soo busy!! I'll try to update soon this time!!

Thanks for all of the reviews! Wow this is 3,000 words!! My longest chapter yet!


	14. Power of Love

Wow sorry I haven't updated in a looong time!

Well here goes nothing:

"Hermione! Hermione! Please just let me explain!" Harry shouted chasing after Hermione.

"No, there's nothing for you _to _explain!" Hermione cried back at Harry.

"I can't help my feelings Mione."

"Don't Harry, I need time."

"I love you Hermione, I love you so much it hurts. All I feel is pain. With that song and you and Draco…. I couldn't control my feelings any longer! I love you Hermione, and no girl can ever take your place." Harry said quietly, before beginning to walk away.

"That…was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Harry." Hermione answered truthfully, stopping Harry in his tracks.

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_

_**A relationship with me? **_

_HARRY! Please…. I just need time._'Pop!'

"I'll see you in the morning, Draco's mother is coming at 10." Hermione said, then walked towards her respective cabin, knowing of the long night lying ahead.

Harry entered the hall again, looking for Draco so he could apologize. There was only one problem, instead of the lively dance that was occurring when he left, now the campers where scattered around the floor.

"What the heck is going on here?" Harry said aloud, before running to the nearest camper.

"Stunned." Harry whispered after examining the unknown camper.

"Harry! Catch!" Seamus called out, throwing him his wand. "Voldemort is in the kitchen, go!"

"Thanks… I think." Harry ran to the kitchens, still completely bewildered at what was occurring.

"Harry! Help me!"

"HERMIONE?" Harry then sprinted towards where his love's voice was coming from.

"Well, well, well… we have little miss damsel in distress, and the infamous Harry Potter here to save the day, once again no doubt.

"Leave her alone!" Harry said, talking about Voldemort's hold on Hermione, wand not leaving its position of her chest.

"Why? I could just as well kill her. Avada Ked-"

"NO!"

In the blink of an eye Draco Malfoy came out of nowhere… before jumping in front of Hermione.

"Scat Malfoy, how ashamed your father would be right now. You had such a promising future." Voldemort said.

"No, I don't care what you do to me, just leave her alone!" Malfoy said.

"Oh! Miss Damsel seems to have two heroes here to save the day!" Voldemort said eerily.

"Expeliarmus!" Harry shouted, and two wands came flying towards him. "Sorry Draco, I needed to get his though."

Harry then handed Draco his wand. And at this moment and unspoken truce was vowed. All their arguments were pointless. It was time to work together and kill old Voldemort if it was the last thing they do!

"It will work better if we do it together." Draco whispered to Harry.

And out of the love for Hermione in their hearts, and their hatred for what Voldemort had done to the two innocent boy's family…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" They shouted together, a green light shooting from both of their wands, meeting before striking Voldemort in the chest, and knocking the man down, dead.

"Oh, my, god. We just killed Voldemort!" Draco said, stunned at the feat he had just accomplished.

"It doesn't feel right, it was too easy." Harry said, staring at the lifeless body on the floor.

"Who cares! Harry, he's DEAD!" Draco said.

"I still think we need to talk to Dumbledore…now!" Harry said.

"But how Harry?" Hermione said, speaking up for the first time.

"I…don't know." Harry answered.

"No more need for wonder…I am here." Dumbledore announced, walking into the room.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Draco shouted, never having been this happy about seeing the old man.

"I just revived and set memory charms on all of the campers out there… to them this will have never happened. All they will remember is falling asleep at the dance. I couldn't make them forget that." Dumbledore said, babbling. "Anyway…what appears to be the problem?"

"I don't think that this is Voldemort…" Harry said trailing off.

"But we killed him!" Draco said proudly.

"I have the strangest feeling though…" Harry argued back.

"I believe Mr. Potter is right." Dumbledore said, pointing at the lifeless body on the cold stone floor.

On the floor, a slight vision of silver was slowly beginning to take over the imposter's hand. Next came the visible buck teeth, then slowly the upturned nose, and finally the short and stout Peter Pettigrew was lying on the floor beneath 3 shocked students, and one amused looking old man.

"Okay…what now?" Draco spit out after 10 minutes of staring at the body.

"I'll take care of Pettigrew, you three, inform Ron and Seamus…and BE CAREFUL! Voldemort could be anywear. Stay together…. I will have Madam Pomphry organize a camp sleepover…and I will be back to supervise…Voldemort may appear at any moment." Dumbledore said, appearing the same way Harry saw twice before… both times dealing with Voldemort and his cronies.

Harry, Draco and Hermione left the kitchen silently, first going to Madam Pomphry, then fetching cabin by cabin, children and C.I.T's and taking them to the trashed mess hall. The first group of kids, confused but excited, began to clean up the mess, and set up their sleeping bags. After everything was set up, the students of Hogwarts came in as a group, not having a clue as to what they were going to tell the bunch of waiting muggles.

"Umm…We are all going to sleep here tonight… an old dude with a funny nightgown on will be returning at any moment."

"Nice Draco… What he was saying, we got together…and umm…thought that we would pull an all-night party, since it is the last night of camp." Hermione said, thinking on her toes.

_**Nice Plan **_

_I thought so_

"Crank up the music!" An older boy shouted.

Let's Get it Started by Black Eyed Peas came on.. and everyone got up to dance, kicking their sleeping bags out of the way.

However the music stopped when Dumbledore came into the room.

"Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, could you come here for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ooooooooh" Chorused the campers.

The wizards, and witch, walked over to their headmaster.

"What's up Dumbledore?" Seamus asked.

"Death Eaters, lots of them….were going to need their help." Dumbledore explained.

"But---their muggles! How can they help?" Ron asked, confused.

"Muggles have more power than you think….they can cause physical pain without using a wand." Hermione explained.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Draco asked, stepping on Ron's foot.

"OW! Draco!" Ron screeched, nursing his foot in pain.

"Baby." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Exactly. Now Hermione I would like you to get every muggle in the mess hall over the age of 14, they need to be strong enough to fight grown men or I would take the 11 year olds and above…any way GO!"

Hermione left, and came back 2 minutes later with about 15 more people.

"Great….now we have to hurry." Dumbledore began.

"What's going on old dude?" Asked a very confused girl.

"You may want to sit down for this." Dumbledore said.

So…what do you think? Sorry for the like 6 month delay! I promise another update will be up soon!


	15. The Battle

**Reminder:**_**  
**_

__

_**Ron**_

_**Harry**_

_Draco_

_Hermione_

"Okay, now I know this is probably going to sound really weird. But you see - - -" Dumbledore began, but only being interrupted by about 40 Death Eaters entering the room.

A certain Death Eater started going after Ron, Kelsey bravely stepped up.

"Don't you dare hurt him! Or even TOUCH him!" Kelsey shouted, whipping out a wand.

This surprised the Hogwarts students very much.

"Kelsey?" They said in unision, equally shocked.

"Salem Witch academy, Salem, Massachusetts, it's in the states." Kelsey said with a shrug.

The other 13 confused muggles just stood there until Steve said, "ummm…" and pointed to right behind Draco.

"Oh! Right!" Hermione said before beginning a stunning spree, knocking down at least 10 Death Eaters.

"Oh no, more are coming." Ron said looking out the window.

"Now, all I want you to do, is to cause these men as much physical pain as possible." Dumbledore said to the group of confused and shocked muggles.

Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Seamus, and Kelsey, were busy stunning the Death Eaters whom were already present in the room.

Shortly there were 40 stunned Death Eaters on the floor, one had flowers growing from his nose.

"Oops… oh well." Draco said.

Then about 50 more Death Eaters came in.

"How many of these evil dudes are there!" A girl named Theresa asked, punching a Death Eater in the stomach, forcing him to the ground, then repeatedly kicking him.

"That felt good." She said, once he had passed out.

"By all means, please do it again." Draco said in amazement.

Draco had a new crush Wince 

**_MIONE?_** (Harry, Ron, and Draco)

_**What's wrong?**_

Never mind, can we get back to this? 

Referring to the Death Eater who had sprung out of nowhere at her.

1 hour, and 200 stunned Death Eaters later, the 20 teenagers were exhausted and for good reasons, for they had knocked out almost 300 Death Eaters by themselves.

Dumbledore sent the teenagers back to a private room.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Seamus, and now Kelsey all prepared to deal with the aftermath of the attack, and having to answer the muggles questions now that they were out of harms way.

"Umm, what did we just do?" A 15 year old boy, Nathan, asked the group.

The wizards and witches just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I should probably start." Harry volunteered. "Well let's just say Voldemort gasp get used to it, Voldemort, has been out to get me since day one, he killed my parents when I was just one year old."

There were gasps from around the room.

"But…why?" Rachael stuttered.

"Well, I can't tell you the reason why." Harry answered glancing at his friends.

Kels, we'll tell you later 

gasp (Kelsey)

**A/N: I know it started with just Harry being a mind reader, but now they all can, except Seamus, unrealistic I know.**

_And we'll talk about this later too. Continue Harry._

"Anyway, those "evil dudes" as someone had put it earlier, were Voldemort's cronies out to kill me for what?… The umm 7th time! I've had 6 personal confrontations with Voldemort." Harry said.

Kelsey's mouth was just about reaching the floor "_Harry Potter_?" she whispered in shock.

"Yup, that's me." He answered gloomily.

"You _DIED!"_ Kelsey said.

"What!" Harry and the other Hogwarts students said.

"I know there were a lot of rumors but _THAT_ wasn't one of them." Draco said.

"He died in the TriWizard Tournoment. Or at least we were told that he did. I cant believe it! Lockhart said you were dead! He wrote a whole book about it!" Kelsey said, still surprised at her discovery.

"Ugh, _that_ git?" Ron said.

"Don't believe a word he says, or writes." Harry finished.

"Umm…hello? Story!" A rude girl, Debra, shouted.

"Right…well there's nothing really more to say." Harry finished lamely.

"Oh… one more thing, you're going to be memory charmed because we cant risk muggles, that's you, finding out about US." Hermione said.

There were many disagreements with this statement.

"We want to help!" George said firmly.

There was a cheer to this.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore." Ron said. "But I'm not making any promises."

"Can we see some magic?" Krista asked, excitedly.

"Okay, what do you want to see?" Kelsey asked the crowd.

"Make me invicible!" A cry was heard.

"Okay Steve, come up here." Hermione said.

"Invincibilus" Hermione muttered.

Hearing gasps, everybody clapped.

"Sorry I have to take it off now." Hermione told everyone. "Finite Incantartem." Hermione said.

"That was _so cool!_" Steve said happily.

"Can we party now? We didn't really get to earlier." George asked eyeing his gril.

"Eh, why not?" Draco said. "Anybody want to conjure a stereo, and some speakers?"

"Draco!" Hermione gasped.

"What?"

"You know what speakers are?" She answered laughing.

Kelsey volunteered and got the party started.

**Lala** by Ashlee Simpson came on, and everyone got up and danced.

There wasn't a problem until a slow song cam on. Hermione glanced around feeling two pairs of eyes on the back of her head. Both Harry and Draco were eying her. She didn't know what to do. All she oculd do was grab Kelsey from Ron, and head out of the rooms for a gir-to-girl chat.

"Hey!" Ron called out after them

"I'll giver her back! I just need to talk to her." Hermione yelled back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mione? What's wrong?" Kelsey asked.

"I …. I don't…know " Hermione spit out before bursting into tears. "I…don't like…either…of them….well actually….I do like…." Hermione managed between sobs.

Hehehe I'm evil.

Ill update soon I promise!

First vote:

Harry or Draco

I already have a plan…but this is still important.


	16. Collide

A/N: Wow, I cant believe its over! And I cant thank everyone enough for sticking with me...its been almost a year since I began this story, and I only have 16 chapters to prove it! Thanks again!

"Draco, I really do like him, and I want to be with him… But I know I can't… I mean Harry has been my friend ever since he and Ron saved my life from the troll when I was locked in the bathroom on Halloween of first year. When I found out he liked me or likes me or whatever… I knew that I couldn't hurt him, so I went to him. I knew I was hurting myself, not to mention Draco, but I hate when Harry's hurt. God, I just don't know what to do!" Hermione said all really fast, and not very audibly through her sobs.

"So to sum it all up… you are desperately in love with Draco, but you don't want to hurt Harry?" Kelsey asked.

"Um… yeah, that's about it," Hermione said, calming down a little.

"Well, you're just going to have to talk to them," Kelsey told her.

"That's what I didn't want to hear," Hermione said, walking back towards the two boys.

_It seems like every time I try to make it right, It all comes down on me_(A/N: NOT A HERMIONE THOUGHT… IT'S A SONG)

"Umm, Harry, Draco… could I talk to you guys?" Hermione asked, beckoning them to go with her.

"Thanks," She mouthed to Kelsey, who was making Ron happy by dancing with him again, on her way out.

"Mione, what is it?" Draco asked, a look of pure worry placed on his angelic face.

"Can I talk to Harry alone first?" Hermione asked.

_Even if it's a lie, Say it will be alright_

"Harry, I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Hermione, please, don't…" Harry interrupted.

"I do love you… it's just in a brotherly way. I'm really sorry, Harry." Hermione told him. They both had tears in their eyes by this point.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, before hugging Harry, and then walking away.

_Without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"Yeah, me too," Harry breathed out. And then depressed, walked back to his cabin to be alone.

"Mione, is everything ok?"

_Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly_

"No, but they will be. If you'll have me." Mione said, through her tears.

"Of course!" Draco said, before leaning in and sharing a passionate and love-filled kiss.

"Promise me that you will never leave me again." Draco said, embracing Hermione.

"Never say never, but I think you're safe for the time being," Hermione said, smirking up at Draco.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you." Draco smirked right back.

"Haha… and he thinks he's funny." Hermione said.

They share another love filled kiss.

"Let's go back to the PARTY!" Draco said, happy once again.

Hermione and Draco arrive back in the room just as the sun is beginning to shine.

A slow song begins to play over the conjured speakers:

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

Hermione smiled up at Draco, while he leaned down to kiss her.

_But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go_

Draco couldn't believe how much this song was affecting him.

_I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

"I'm glad to see you happy again," Draco whispered in her ear.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide_

_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

This time it was Hermione who was shocked at the taking the song had on her. "Yeah, well, even the best fall down sometimes," She whispered back.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
You somehow find, you and I collide  
Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_  
_Howie Day_, **Collide**

"I'm so glad we collided, Hermione." Draco told her as soon as the song was over.

A/N: I know, it was sappy…but I wanted to update!  
Thank you sooo much for all of the wonderful reviewers! And I'm actually working on a One Tree Hill fanfiction as well… so if your into OTH you can check that out. Once again thanks for sticking by me! So that's it… I plan on writing a sequel about when they get back to school…so its not the last of the quartet… haha.


End file.
